Starkiller Six
by Stoonzy
Summary: When the UNSC receives a distress call, A elite group of Spartans are sent to investigate
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Signal.**

Only a few days after the distress signal was sent from the Caluna system just on the edge of UNSC space, a small civilian colony that was founded 10 years after the human/covenant war, Starkiller six was deployed along was a regiment of the UNSC's finest ODST, They were one slipspace travel day away from the system's colony, The signal's message was vague on what exactly attacked them, but the UNSC was convinced it was covenant remnant splinter fleet, hence the Six member spartan III team, They were to expect elite fanatics, Elites are bad enough, but fanatical elites a force to be reckon with, all clinging heavily on the psychopathic unreasonable indomitable faith to a bullshit religion that nearly destroyed the galaxy.

Susan-G325 was in the cafeteria with a combat blade in hand, Susan was excellent with bladed weapons, Squad leader Keith-453 seen her in battle, seen what she can do with a bruteshot, she often got up close and personal, she was lethal, dangerous and short tempered, which was the reason why he had her join Starkiller Six, in fact which is why he had assembled this team of spartan III's in the first place, Jack-121, Sarah-D948, Conner-D302 and Zenna-992, all lethal in their own right, and he was more then happy to have them watch his back, Though the human/covenant war had come to an end, and the elite uprisings have long since died down, he and his team was eager for some much needed action,

"I think you'd need a much bigger knife for elites, elites in energy shields no less" Keith says to Susan as he strolls up to her with a slight smug smirk.

"any bigger, I might not leave any covies for the rest of you" she shot back, Keith could not deny she knows her away around in close combat situations, "Don't worry, I'll leave some grunts for you" she added sarcastically,

"hey now, grunts are fierce when they're grouped together," he reply's jokingly, she couldn't help but smile at that,

Just then a very large spartan entered the cafeteria, his bald head shining under the pale LED lights, It was Jack "You know there's private quarters for certain 'social' activities in this ship you'know" says jack as he takes a seat across from his two comrades,

"oh shut it jack" snaps Susan, in which jack winks in return

"just sayin'" he replies,

"alright that's enough outta you two, save the killing for the covies, we got work to do, we're 9 hours away from our task and i need you two battle ready then, so get some rest" ordered Keith, in which his two squad mates who he commands saluted and went off with a quick simultaneous "yes sir", Keith was often criticized for letting his team act unprofessional, but this did not matter to him, to him his team was his family, and family needed a strong bond, so could give two shits about what others think, to what is right and not right, professional and not professional, he and his team knew when to get shit done and how to do it, He commed the others and repeated his previous order, as much as he wanted action, something did not sit right, something about that distress signal, that message, things didn't add up, he never showed this much urgency to his team before, he wanted them sharp, battle ready, one thing he knew to trust was a gut feeling, today he could swear he could actually feel it, this could be a long mission,

8 hours later everyone was called for a briefing, odst and ship personal was scrambling about, on the loading deck they were gathered, captain Stanford took the stage, everyone saluted at his appearance,

"at ease" he ordered, then continued "10 days ago the unsc had received a jumbled distress signal from this system, the message was heavily damaged, a frantic call for aide then abruptly cut short, we suspect a covenant remnant splinter fleet had been responsible, but scans had shown no covenant vessel was detected, maybe jamming modules are at play, or something completely different, we're not going to risk an all out navy confrontation, instead we're sending in investigation teams in, two squads of odst and starkiller six, you're to deploy to the source of the signal, your mission is reconnaissance, then report back to the Wayword, we'll be dropping you just off the main colony's capital, we expect a full report of the situation and what exactly we're up against, now move out!"

without a word everyone knew what to do, three pelicans were set up, all three teams assembled,

"This is gonna be good" said Conner,

"can't wait to use this bad boy again" added Jack cocking his M739

"This is a recon mission so no hero shit" barked Keith,

"nothing wrong with having a little fun along the way Keith!" replied jack,

Keith did not reply, instead he locked and loaded his battle rifle, nothing wrong with that at all he thought, Sarah loaded her sniper with a full mag, Conner with his shotgun, Susan with her duel smg's and katana, zenna loading her marksmen rifle, 'asolute badasses'keith thought once again.

they were nearing their drop point, no activity, friendly or hostile, this was becoming more bizarre by the hour, as their pelican landing starkiller six exited and the ship and it lifted off, "you know the extraction point starkiller, be there within the next 10 hours, out"

"roger that phantom646" keith comm'd back

"nice of them to give us this troop warthog" said conner "though i'd much rather a scorpion tank, but it'll do,"

"what part of recon mission don't you understand" said susan annoyed.

"the boring part" replied conner

"can it you two!, we got a mission to do, so shut up,"

"do you really think the remnant is responsible Keith?" asked jack

"I'm not sure who's responsible but i do know they're not exactly the happy peaceful type" replied keith.

Starkiller mounted the troop warthog and went towards their target location at an easy pace, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

moments later they were nearing their objective, the other teams reported they were nearing as well, each team came in from a different direction, south, east, west, starkiller was south,

they were nearing the city's border when the east squad had reported activity, Charlie squad had seen movment on the motion sensor, "we're seeing multiple movement, we think they don't know we're here, moving to some higher ground see if we can get a vantage point" Keith was somewhat disappointed that charlie squad will be most likely to shoot their guns first, and he knew his team felt the same way, but his thought was cut short when he heard gunfire over the radio, "SHIT! they know we're here!" further gunfire, ballistics keith thought knowing that distinct sound of projectile weapons, who are they, mercenaries?, pirates? he never heard of pirates or mercs taking out an entire colony, or setting the entire place on fire as he noticed during their drive in, "Engaging hostiles... shit they're fast, they're not covenant, repeat they're not covena- AAAUGhh" the comm was cut abruptly, that last blood curtling scream sent a wave through his entire team, they were angered, and maybe deep down, a little frightened,

"charlie report!..." no reply "Bastion squad continue to the target objective, we'll find charlie"

"Roger that, out" replied bastion squad sergeant,

"what the hell are we dealing with Keith?.." asked zenna

"... I don't know.." replied keith "but stay sharp, we're moving in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new kind of threat.

Gregory Harver was at the top of the game within the odst, respected, renown, revered, a man who killed a brute with his own two bare hands, who killed countless grunts and jackels, who defeated elites in one to one combat, but now this all means nothing, he can't even lay a punch or two, how could he? He's being beaten to death with his own severed arm, which was ripped from its socket like a dolls arm, at this moment in his life, whats left of his life is pure pain and horror, then it all slowly, painfully faded to black, Gregory's awful end was one of many simiular fates charlie squad had suffered, and the attackers left as quickly as they appeared, disapearing into the shadows like ghosts.

"still no answer from charlie keith" said susan, the others were silent,

"keep trying, odst don't go down that easily, they're tough hombres" but keith doubted if they survived,

"we're nearing their location" said zenna,

"alright weapons at the ready, Jack, Susan on me, Conner take point, Sarah and Zenna see if you can find a vantage point, stick close and watch eachothers six, move out!" ordered keith.

They neared an intersection, readings showed charlie was within a small shop, probably retreated to it and used it as a garrison when they were attacked, foot prints on the ground showed they ran to it fast, shell casings also hinted they were firing while running, what could have spooked them this much? Keith thought to himself, what also bothered him was that there was no bodies of the enemy.

"Sir we found a good spot, we see you and the others and a lot of ground surrounding the area, no sign of the hostiles, over" said Zenna

"copy that zenna, stay sharp, we're going into the shop" replied keith

"roger that"

Keith, susan and conner took cover at a concrete wall, and gestured conner to scout out the area, conner nodded and went ahead, susan and keith had him covered, Conner moved in swiftly his shotgun at the ready, motion sensor showed to movement, but many times it was unreliable, so he kept cautious, it was eerily quiet, empty shell casings riddle the front of the shore, glass shattered, bullet holes pepper the wall showing that what they were shooting at was zig zagging about, he was getting closer to the front door, looking down his sight, moveing quietly and stepping carfully to prevent making noise to alert any nearby hostiles if they're there, as he entered the building he was frozen by the sight before him, the torse of a odst lay in front of him, entrails sprawled in many directions, head torn completely off, bones looked as if snapped, body was covered in wounds caused by bladed weapons, as he looked ahead he saw the others multilated in a similar fashion,

Keith saw Conner walk out slowly looking down, conner gave him the clear "Keith you have to see this... it's charlie.. we found them.."

Keith entered the building and the horrible display assault his eyes, he seen this kind of work done by brutes, but not at this level, this was pure barbaric, primal,

"oh god..." whispered susan, eyes fixed on the horrible sight,

"what is it?" asked zenna, curious but not know wanting to know the details.

"charlie.. they're dead, all of them report this to the Wayword and bastion squad and-"

"Keith!" interrupted sarah "i'm seeing movement, it aint friendlys"

"she's right keith, motion sensors are going hectic!"

Keith was stunned momentarily then got together "alright, prepare for hostile engagement, sarah, zenna provide us with covering fire, we're coming to you"

"yes sir"

"Let's move! On me!" barked keith gun at the ready "go go go!"

they began to sprint to zenna and sarah's location, just then smoke capsules shot in from multiple directions, obscuring zenna's sight, shit! Keith thought, they knew, they must have been watching this entire time! "stick close to me!" they began to run, in an instant keith was bashed aside, the hostile had charged him hard enough to knock his energy shield to 45%, making him stumble but quickly regain his footing, in the dense smoke he saw the rage filled glare of a pair of glowing red eyes, it drew a long crude blade from a leather and metal scabberd, and charged him once again, keith dashed to the side and shot three rounds into its back, enough to kill a brute, but it weren't no brute, it howled in rage rather then pain, it turned to keith and yelled at him, and began to slash its blade at keith, keith dodge it no problem, then shot more rounds into it, this time its head, bullets ripped into its skull, spraying blood and brain matter and shards of bone out the back of its head.

"Keith!" susan shouted,

"I'm fine keep moving!" he replied and went to join his comrades,

They reached zenna and sarah, and cleared the smoke, guns drawn they intensly aimed at the smoke area, what they heard next was ear numbing,

"WAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!"

From the smoke they saw hulking figures apear, first the sillouettes, then the glowing red eyes, then the beasts themselves, clad in crude scrap metal armor, each with an unique melee weapon, axes, swords, some of them some sort of twisted chainsaw versions of swords and axes, armed also with crude sidearms, shooting randomly without order, without even aiming, they were just as tall as the spartans, wide, slouched and muscular, many of them seen battle countless times due to their many battle scars, they had large jaws and sharp tusks, and what stood out the most their green skin, charging the spartans without fear or remorse, Starkiller six opened fire, dropping many of the fearless monsters, one of the beasts made it up the hill, straight for conner, jumping back he managed to shot a slug into the head of the creature, blowing it clean off, another went for susan who then drew her katana, slicing the beast in half, she went to attack another, spliting one's head in two down the middle, sarah got head shots on a few, but one somehow survived it, it used it chainaxe to chop the barrel off her marksmen rifle rendering it useless, she quickly drew her combat knife and slashed its throat, it clenched its throat as blood and air escaped the wound, it fell drowning in its own blood, Keith bashed one with the butt of his rifle then finishing it off with a round to the head, he noticed this one did not look like the one in the smoke, it wore less, the one he had encountered had more gear, but this was no time to observe, he shot and dropped more of the greenbrutes, the fighting had lasted for an instant, around them lay corpses ranging in the 100s,

just then movement appeared on the motion sensor, a single blimp,

"I got this one!" said susan as she went for it!

This one's alone keith thought, shit that might not be good, not good at all "Susan wait!"

"C'mon you green fuck!" she shouted at it, disregarding keith's warning, she charged at it with her katana, keith went for her, but the remaining smoke was still thick enough to obscure her image some meters away,

Susan saw it come towards her, she was momentarily stunned by this one's size, it was bigger then the others, it was holding onto something, something big and sinister, she went for it, slide under it's legs, she slashed its back, but it yelled in anger and turned around at a freighting speed, she then saw what it was holding, it wasnt holding it at all, it was attached to its arm, a giant claw, she began to slash at him again, leaving grim wounds in its chest and arms, but this thing was much tougher then the others, it grunted in pain and rage, it swung at her, she moved fast enough to avoid its clench, keith caught up and shot rounds into its back, it turned towards him and shot a crude missile from its large sidearm, he only had a moment to move, but it hit him, knocking him and his shield down, he was dazed, his ears rang, just then susan stabbed the hulking bohemeth, hurting it bad, it was struggling to stay up now, but it had turned to her, and swung its gun at her, pushing her down, blood ran down all over its body, from its mortal wounds, she was shaken by the hit, before she could recover she saw it stand over her, its gaze burning with intense anger, she saw it come quick, its claw clenched around her waist, she groan in pain as she felt it squeeze around her, then her shield gave out.

. . .


End file.
